


"She's My Best Friend..."

by Little_Writer_Babe



Series: Danvers Sisters Week 2017 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writer_Babe/pseuds/Little_Writer_Babe
Summary: Alex isn't the only one who would do anything to protect her little sister. Maggie goes out her way to prove her devotion to the Danvers girls!





	"She's My Best Friend..."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of #Danvers Sisters Week!

This wasn’t how things were supposed to go.

 

Because Alex was _finally_ healing in both body and mind and Kara was finally coming to terms with the loss of Mon-El, spending a noticeable amount of time with a certain photographer.

 

And J’onn had M’gann. And Winn had Lyra.

 

And Alex had all she needed in the spunky, dimpled detective who had changed her whole world.

 

Everything was going _perfectly_...until it _wasn’t_.

 

Until Kara and Maggie responded to a call from the DEO, while Alex was forced to stay behind because even though she was healing, even though she was back in command, there was simply no way she could hobble out into the field without endangering herself and everyone around her.

 

So she’d been forced to _wait_ , limping furiously back and forth before the massive monitors tracking the teams every move, barking orders and relaying commands.

 

She’d been forced to listen as Maggie and Kara lead their team into what turned out to be a trap by Cadmus and her heart seized in panic as she heard words that would haunt her forever.

 

“Alex! It’s Maggie! She’s _hurt_!” Kara’s panic had carried over the static-filled connection, the sound of rushing wind indicating she was already on her way to bring Maggie in. When Kara landed on the observation deck, carrying Maggie in her strong arms, the last thing Alex expected to hear was the two _quarreling_.

 

“Rao, Maggie, what were you thinking?!” Kara chastised the detective as she carried her bridal style through the halls. “You know I’m bullet-proof, right?”

 

Maggie scoffed and rolled her eyes, shifting some in Kara’s arms while she kept pressure on her wounded arm.

 

“Yeah, I _know.”_ She replied, voice obviously straining in pain. “And Cadmus _knows too_.”

 

Kara stopped walking at that statement and Maggie grit her teeth at the stress the sudden stop put on her wound. _Of_ _course_ , of course, Maggie would intercept the bullet Kara didn't see coming because she couldn’t be sure it wasn't made of something _more lethal_ than lead.

 

“You’re okay…”

 

Both women’s heads snapped up to find Alex staring at them, looking as if she might faint in relief, tears in her eyes. Kara was instantly torn between holding Maggie and rushing to her sister because Alex was sagging heavily against the wall and the younger sibling noted that her sister had forgotten her cane.

 

“It’s okay, Supergirl.” A voice interrupted Kara’s internal struggle and Hamilton appeared beside her with a stretcher that the hero quickly laid the injured woman on. Both sisters watched as Maggie was wheeled away before Kara rushed forward to gather her sister into her arms.

 

“You’re okay...” Alex kept repeating, chin tucked against Kara’s shoulder, fists gripping her sister’s suit like a lifeline. “I heard that she was _hurt_...and I thought...Rao, Kara, I can’t imagine my life without her. Without _you_.”

 

“I know.” Was all the hero knew to say. “Let’s get you off that leg, okay?”

 

Alex just nodded and allowed her sister to help her hobble to the chairs just outside the med-bay, where she could watch over Maggie and cling to Kara.

 

* * *

 

 

When Maggie awoke a few hours later, her right arm was immobilized in a sling and her left was pinned beneath her fiancée who had fallen asleep in a chair beside her bed. She gently used her fingers to ruffle Alex’s hair until the agent awoke with a start.

 

“Maggie!” She gasped, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

 

“Hey, baby. What are you doing? Why aren’t you resting?”

 

Alex scoffed and waved a dismissive hand. “I think I’ve done enough of that recently to last me a lifetime.”

 

“Ally,” Maggie gripped Alex’s hand in her own while trying to catch the woman’s eye. “I’m _okay_.”

 

“You _saved_ her.” Alex whispered, tears in her eyes. “You stepped in front of that bullet. You saved my _sister_ , my _best friend_...but...I need you _too,_ Maggie.”

 

“I know that, _I do_ , but haven’t you realized it yet, Ally?” Maggie pulled Alex closer until she rested her forehead on Maggie’s uninjured shoulder. “Everything you just said. Everything she means to _you_...she means that much to me _too_.”

 

Alex lifted her head with tears in her eyes. “You mean?”

 

“She’s my best friend, too. That is, if you’re willing to share?” She added with a watery laugh.

 

“Of course, she can share me!” A squeal came from the doorway. Kara rushed in and immediately pulled both women into a bruising hug. “I’m so glad you’re marrying _us_!”

 

“Wait, what?” Maggie pulled back in shock, trying to puzzle out whether she was suffering ill effects from the blood loss or if she’d heard correctly.

 

Both Kara and Alex wore amused expressions before Kara stated simply. “Package deal. Supergirl and Sanvers, _forever_.”

 

This time it was Alex’s turn to look confused. “Kara?  _What_  is a ‘Sanvers’?”

 

“It’s, uh ... You and Maggie. Sawyer plus Danvers equals ‘Sanvers’! Like Brangelina.” Kara finished with a bright smile that Maggie was having a hard time resisting, while Alex continued to gape.

 

“And who exactly calls us that?”

 

“Everybody!” Kara exclaimed before noting the women’s shocked expressions. “I mean  _nobody_. Definitely, not anyone at the DEO or the NCPD...”

 

“You shipped us?” The eldest Danvers eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in anger. “I’m gonna _kill_ , Winn!”

 

“Who says it was Winn?” Kara lied poorly.

 

“Oh, _please_ , Kara.” Alex scoffed. “I’m marrying a _detective_. I’ve picked up a few things.”

 

“Ugh,” Kara groaned at her sister’s poor joke. “You guys really are perfect for each other.” She laughed before adding seriously, “Thank you, Maggie. For always protecting the Danvers sisters, even though we should come with a warning.”

 

“Little Danvers, don’t go getting soft on me.” Maggie whispered, tears already slipping down her cheeks as Alex thumbed them gently away.

 

“ _You_ getting soft on _us,_ Sawyer?” She teased her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

 

“Always, Ally. _Always._ But, just to be clear,” Maggie asked with a sly smile. “I’m only marrying Alex, _right_?”

 

“ _Technically_ ,” both sisters answered together and Maggie’s smile grew ever brighter.

 

“I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to end with all the fluff!


End file.
